


The Trial of Loki No-name

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trial of a traitor, and what happens afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trial of Loki No-name

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not, and never will own Marvel, unless I have taken over the world, and that's not likely to happen anytime soon. Really my first fic, suggestions will be taken as miracles. WARNING: CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH AND GRIEF/MOURNING DO NOT READ IF POTENTIAL TRIGGER.

When you first looked outside that window, all you could see was snow and ground and thick fat flakes of dandruff falling from the sky.  
When you next saw that window, it showed a green place full of staggering tall trees, yearning towards the sky.  
The final time you saw that window was when they were escorting you to your death. The air outside was black tinged, and seemed just as in mourning as the queen herself.

\---------------------00000000000000000000000------------------ 

When Loki was brought home to Asgard, the realm was rejoicing, for the treacherous traitor had finally returned to face his punishment. They knew not what he had done, only that whatever he did, it was worthy of his death. A gag was upon his face, stifling his silver tongue, and manacles prohibited the movement of his arms and hands. No magic could be wrought by the lie smith upon this day.

The trial was fast, swift and merciless. The former prince, (for that was what he was no, isn’t it? The poor, banished prince) was not allowed to say a word in his own defense, and the only words spoken were that of scorn and condemnation. The crimes were spoken, and the price was set. The former prince, the mage, the lie smith, Loki of nothing, would face Hel herself for the crimes he had committed.

The queen of Asgard herself saw that something was straining Loki’s tongue, and begged the All-Father to let the boy speak. He refused, and the grim procession continued to the execution room. No one noticed, not until much later, when accounts were made, and witnesses tallied, that every man and woman reported that Loki’s eyes were a bright, vibrant blue.

The mage died that day. It was not known whether or not he died for naught, as no one had bothered to notice the blue in his eyes. 

The day the queen learned of just what this meant was the day the sky turned black. Frigga, Queen of Asgard, wife to the All-Father, mother to Thor and Loki, and the greatest sorcerer in the land now that the mage was dead, created a blanket of silence that stretched over the realm for weeks. No one could disturb the mourning silence for the young boy who was falsely killed.

The day the prince learned of what had happened, he went to Midgard. He spoke to the agents and those kind honorable warriors who fought with him, and these warriors were outraged. They asked the prince,  
“Why did you not notice? Why did nobody care?”  
The prince replied,  
“There was no reason to. He was a traitor, and traitors have no say in the realm of law.”  
This was the day the fine warriors of Midgard refused to allow him passage in their realm, and sent him back to Asgard.

The day the Warriors Three learned what happened, they rejoiced that such actions finally allowed that pesky mischief maker to finally cease in his torture of them. They did not realize, until later, that Loki was the only thing standing between them and the silence of the space between the realms.

The day that the All-Father learned of the mind control, he wept no tears. He did not mourn. The great All-Father, the ruler of realms, the mighty Odin sat in his throne and saw of what could have been, and he did not cry. He did not mourn. He instead walked, and he walked, and he walked. Until he had reached all of Loki’s children, and told them that their father was dead. Only then did the great All-Father cry.

In the darkness, Loki smiled.


End file.
